According to the DE-A-24 10 445, an alarm clock, more particularly in the form of an alarm wrist watch, is already known which, apart from the watch drive in the watch case, additionally possesses a loudspeaker which is connected to a sound generating means as well as with pertinent switching means. A diaphragm supported on the watch case serves for this, on which a coil in the form of a cylindrical ring is attached, which is surrounded by a cylindrical permamanent magnet rigidly mounted on the case. A miniaturized tape recorder with an endless tape spool or a radio receiver is provided as sound generating means.
Also known are dictating machines for magnetic tape casettes, which are designed as hand sets and which are adjustable with the aid of a sliding switch for different function sequences. According to the DE-U1-80 32 508.2, it has already been proposed to minimize this device still further so that it corresponds substantially to the magnetic tape recorder casette and the sliding switch is disposed on the narrow longitudinal side. Moreover, this device possesses a digital clock, into which a time of the day can be inputted at which a wake-up signal is triggered in the sound amplifier of the device. This wake-up signal triggers, at the same time or with a pre-set brief delay, via a further sign output of the digital clock the drive of the device for a slow forward run for the reproduction of a text recorded on the magnetic tape via the loudspeaker. In this way the dictating machine is intended to also serve as an audible notebook.
The DE-A-32 43 438 A1, too, deals with an electronic clock or watch which solves the technical problem that the emitted alarm or wake-up tones are intended to enable the user to remember a specific event. The message or note is reproduced in the form of a speech signal, which is possible by the use of digital-analog converters in conjunction with appropriate filtering circuits.
The DE-A-38 829 A1 proposes a miniaturized dictating machine combined with or integrated into the same, whose keyboard may be additionally constructed as a cordless telephone and/or computer.
The devices proposed up to now can generally be divided into two groups, the one of dictating machines and the one of clock wakeing up functions. A clock or watch emitting an alarm signal at a preset time does, however, not reveal what the wake-up signal is meant to remind of. The clock or watch according to the DE-A-32 43 438 A1 does take remedial action here, it is true, in that the alarm signal is the reproduction of a speech recording, however, this reproduction is always unsatisfactory when it takes place on an unwanted occasion, such as e.g. during lectures or conferences.
That is why it is the technical problem of the present invention to develop further or to provide a data recorder of the known type to the effect that it can be employed as an appointment scheduler.